


Snoggeltog For One

by Im_Angry_and_Smol



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Needs a Hug, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Angry_and_Smol/pseuds/Im_Angry_and_Smol
Summary: “This was Hiccup’s fourteenth Snoggletog. It wasn’t that many when you really thought about it, but it was enough for Hiccup to have decided he didn’t like it. He knew what was supposed to happen on Snoggletog, it just seemed to never happen.”
Relationships: Gobber the Belch & Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Stoick the Vast, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup and the Gang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice, I'm sorry if I make you cry. Please leave any suggestions or questions in the comments. Enjoy! :)

This was Hiccup’s fourteenth Snoggletog. It wasn’t that many when you really thought about it, but it was enough for Hiccup to have decided he didn’t like it. He knew what was supposed to happen on Snoggletog, it just seemed to never happen.  
Years ago he used to join the village up in the great hall. He was always pushed to the outside of the celebration and was never really noticed, but he just figured that was how it was going to be.  
Vikings feasted their hearts out on Snoggletog. Consuming disgusting amounts of mutton and bread. Fattening up on cookies and pies. Endless rows of food filled the great hall, and wonderful smells came from every house on the island. Every house except Hiccup’s that is.  
Hearty songs were sung, chanted and screamed by everyone. Music was played and echoed throughout the great hall. People stomped their feet and clapped their hands. They danced with family and friends, laughing and spinning themselves dizzy.  
Hiccup didn’t know how to dance. He had never been taught by his mother, she had died before he could walk. His father was always busy with the other people of the village, and just couldn’t seem to stand talking to Hiccup. Either that or he never had time. Which was fine. Hiccup understood. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.  
He knew the songs though. All of them by heart. He loved to sing them and when he was younger he did. When he was five or six he had belted his heart out in the great hall. No one could hear his delicate voice over the other noise, but he hadn’t cared. Then one year he had come down stairs singing at the top of his lungs. It had been his favorite song. His father yelled at him, telling him that proper boys didn’t go around singing like little girls. Hiccup never sang in front of someone again.  
He could never stomach as much food as the others. There were eating competitions among the men and boys. His father had insisted he enter one year, Hiccup, eager to please, ate himself sick. He still lost miserably. That had earned him a black eye from Snotlout and a lecture from his father, who seemed to either not notice the injury or not care. He had been seven.  
Around the age of nine Hiccup had come to dread the coming of Snoggletog. Around him the village transformed. Everyone was nicer, they were in higher spirits. It seemed like every house was fuller and louder. Full of family and friends. Every house was decorated and full of music and laughter. All except Hiccups.  
His house remained stubbornly silent. Even more so than usual. His father, the village chief, had to direct the decorations around the village in the daytime. And at night he preferred the company of his battle brothers, leaving Hiccup at home. Hiccup taught himself to cook, but could never get the hang of his favorite treats, so he settled for simply smelling them on the air. That was fine too.  
Now Hiccup swung his legs while he sat on his chair, which despite his age of fourteen, was still too tall for him. He frowned in concentration at his sketch, it was of the great hall. Full of food, light, and warmth. But in the middle of it all sat Hiccup, alone with his small plate, looking around him at the hall, that was full of things but empty of people.  
Next to him a plate of home cooked food was getting cold. He wasn’t hungry anyway, and they were only mediocre. His helmet hung off the back of his chair, empty. He hadn’t bothered putting it out for gifts the night before. Gifts had stopped coming around the age four. Which was fine, he had no use for whatever his father got him anyway. Stoick would probably just get him a weapon that was too heavy for him to lift.  
Hiccup was sitting in the back of the forge. It was cold, but Gobber didn’t want him to start up a fire without him. Even though Hiccup knew he would be responsible, he didn’t want to accidentally cause trouble and ruin everyone else's Snoggletog. Faintly he could hear the music from the hall drifting through the village.The occasional shout echoed through the night.  
Right about now his father would be steadily drinking huge amounts of meade, too drunk to wonder where his son was. Not that he seemed overly concerned other times anyway. Hiccup couldn’t care less about that though. Gobber would be with him, belting out tunes and staggering on his peg leg. Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins would be stuffing themselves with food and probably causing a mess. Astrid would be sitting with the other shieldmaidens, probably acting too cool for the celebration and only eating a reasonable amount of food.  
Hiccup hadn’t attended the great hall Snoggletog feast for five years. Sometimes he sat on the steps and hummed quietly along to the songs that were sung inside. The steps were always cold and he shivered in his green tunic and fur vest, but it was fine. At least he told himself that. He made sure no one ever saw him out there. If they told his dad then he would never hear the end of ‘what an easy target he had made himself out there, for the dragons’. There would be no questions about why he wasn’t in the hall with the village, no. No it was only too obvious why he wasn’t part of that. But it was fine.  
If he didn’t sit on the steps then he usually snuck inside later on in the evening. Or rather the early morning. Slinking in the shadows of low candlelight, unnoticed by the exhausted and drunk vikings. He would slip into the kitchen to grab two or three sweets all his own and slip back out again. Only once had he been caught doing that, he was eleven. It was Fishlegs mom who saw him. He was just leaving the kitchen with a handful of cookies when she bustled in. Carrying a stack of plates. They stood wide eyed at each other for only a moment before a spark of recognition flashed in her eyes. Only to be immediately replaced with a bittersweet smile. More bitterness, though.  
Hiccup had frozen, sure that he was about to be scolded and humiliated in front of the village again. But she only shook her head the tiniest bit before brushing past him. She ruffled his hair gently, almost like he thought a mother would.  
“Happy Snoggletog, Hiccup.” She had whispered.  
Hiccup had smiled back before dashing out of the hall and returning to his lonely house, the happiest he had ever been on Snoggletog. Now though, as he remembered it he smiled and scoffed at his surroundings.  
“Happy Snoggletog, indeed.” He giggled bitterly, lapsing into more maniacal giggles. On and on they went before they suddenly turned into tears. Soon he was sobbing. Something he hadn’t done for years, for as his father said, ‘vikings don’t cry’. It took him by surprise, he hadn’t expected to turn into a sobbing mess. But right now Hiccup didn’t care. No one would see, they were all up in the great hall, celebrating, and it didn't matter anyway. It was Snoggletog, the cheeriest time of the year, and everything was fine.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the happy ending I promised. Suggestions or questions in the comments. Enjoy! :)

Hiccup had almost forgotten Snoggletog this year. With all the changes that needed to be made to Berk to accommodate the dragons. His days were filled with academy classes and helping dragons and vikings alike adjust to each other. It gave him a taste of just how busy his father must be.   
The first time he noticed that it was getting near the time for snoggletog was at lunch one day. He had been eating his meal quietly, happily letting the chatter pass over him and enjoying the companionship he had that used to be missing.   
“My mom’s been stocking up on apples for the pies for the snoggletog feast.” Fishlegs mentioned. Hiccup stilled, startled by the casual mention of this.  
“Oh! I can’t wait, she makes the best pies. My moms gonna make her famous tarts.” Snotlout bragged.  
“What do you think we’ll get for gifts this year?” Tuffnut wondered out loud.  
Hiccup watched with wide eyes as the conversation went on. Listening to their desires for gifts and their favorite foods. Their obvious anticipation of the feast that he wasn’t part of. He drifted to the background. Though they had accepted him into their group, it was still obvious how different he was. This was just another reminder. It was too much.  
He quickly got up and left the table. Nobody noticed the boy leaving. Toothless met him outside and Hiccup’s disappointment disappeared, replaced with joy and a smile that was only for Toothless. They took off to the skies.  
Back in the hall the kids were still talking animatedly. “Hey, Hiccup what do you want this year?” Fishlegs asked, only to stare at the empty spot.  
“Where’d Hiccup go?” Ruffnut wondered.  
“He probably just had to go take care of something.” Astrid assured them, but she glanced worriedly at Hiccup's empty spot. Why did he leave?, she wondered.

Days passed and soon the village had transformed once again. All around Hiccup the people became more cheery and the air was filled with songs, sweet smells, and laughter. Just as before, his house remained cold, quiet, and empty. Except for Toothless.  
Toothless had been fascinated by all the changes, and HIccup had taken great joy in explaining all the traditions and events. For the first time in years, Hiccup had sung the carols without abandon in the workshop. Just for Toothless, he told himself, it felt amazing. And though he would deny it, Gobber felt a tear come to his eye when he overheard the boy singing at the top of his lungs. It had been a long time since he had heard that voice.  
The other dragon riders had brought treats to the academy lessons. Freshly baked sweets, that had Hiccups mouth watering. He disguised it well, but he had nearly cried when he realized that they had brought them to share with him too. Tarts, pies, cookies and biscuits that he hadn’t had in years. More than he had ever eaten in a few days.  
Snotlout had snorted at Hiccup one time. Hiccup had been nibbling slowly on a cinnamon cookie. Savouring it, not wanting to take more than one. It wasn’t polite for him to take more than his share.  
“Dude, that’s not the last cookie. It's no wonder you're a stick.”  
The twins had laughed along with him. Hiccup knew that it was just Snotlout's way, so he didn’t let the jab get to him. But he didn’t take another cookie.

“Hey, Hiccup. I was wondering, ``what do you want for snoggletog?” Astrid asked cooly one day at lunch.   
“W-what?” He stuttered slightly, not quite sure how to answer her. Nobody had asked him in years, and it hadn't even crossed his mind to think about it.  
“Yeah, you know gifts? What do you want to show up in your helmet?” She asked, eyeing him eagerly. The others had stopped eating and were staring at him now. He had never been good with lots of attention.  
“Nothing shows up in my helmet.” He blurted out. Instantly he cringed, he hadn’t meant to say that.  
“What?” Tuffnut cackled, Ruffnut joining him. Hiccup looked at them helplessly.  
“Everyone gets something in their helmets.” Ruffnut snickered.  
“Don’t joke with us Hiccup.” Tuffnut wiped his eyes. Astrid and Fishlegs were still eyeing him sadly.  
“Don’t you get those little presents in your helmet? You know, like a dagger or a piece of candy?” Fishlegs asked, almost desperately.  
Suddenly Hiccup felt angry. He knew they got gifts. He didn’t. That was the way it was, they didn’t have to rub it in his face. And he certainly didn’t need their pity.  
“Nope,” He popped the ‘p’, a cold smile on his face as he spoke sharply. “Not a single present in my helmet. Not that I can remember.”  
He stood up quickly, pushing away from the table and walking purposefully away. Maybe he’d go on a flight with Toothless, or maybe burn another attempt at cinnamon cookies. He angrily blinked at the sky, resisting the angry frustrated tears.

It was the day of the feast. The scene at the lunch the other day hadn’t been mentioned. For which Hiccup was grateful. His friends just seemed to have forgotten it, or pushing it out of their minds. Once again snoggletog was the way it had been for Hiccup’s whole life. A happy, fun filled village, and Hiccup looking in from the outside.  
There were some changes though. He had been invited to Snotlout's house with his father a few nights ago. His aunt had filled him up with warm food and sweets, smiling sweetly and ruffling his hair. Snotlout had ignored him mostly, but that was fine. Hiccup had fun anyway.  
Astrid had spent time with him too. They had gone on walks in the forest, enjoying the snow and him showing her the wildlife trails. He even found a patch of wildberries one day that they ate.  
Right now, though, Hiccup was enjoying his little tradition. Sharing it with his best bud. They sat in Hiccup’s house, on the top of the hill, instead of the forge this year. The fire was going, and on the table sat one plateful of food. Slightly burnt,and probably not as flavorful as what they had in the great hall, but it would do.  
“Well, Toothless. You’ve got your fish, I’ve got my food. Whaddya say we read a little?”  
Toothless croned back happily and Hiccup settled down, leaning on his dragon's side, starting to read aloud from one of Toothless favorite stories. Both of them occasionally munching on their food. The sounds of celebration drifted up to them faintly, almost, but not quite, like last year.  
About an hour later, a knock on the door startled Hiccup. It was so unexpected, that he dropped his books and let out a small little squeak. He quickly stood up and walked to the door, wondering who on earth would be needing the chief's help during the feast, and why they weren’t looking in the great hall where the whole village was. What he was not expecting was to open the door to a very angry looking Astrid, worried Fishlegs, bored Snotlout, and excited, but slightly tipsy, twins.  
“Hi?..” He offered. Astrid huffed.  
“Why in odin's name are you up here?” She asked, Hiccup frowned.  
“Um..I’m eating?”  
“No, why aren’t you celebrating Snoggletog in the great hall?” She asked impatiently.  
“I don’t.” He said, after a minute of silent confusion he explained. “I haven’t gone to the snoggletog feast for years.”  
“But what do you eat?” Fishlegs asked, outraged.  
“I cook my own food, sometimes I sneak in to get a cookie or two.” Hiccup shrugged. The faces of his friends were appalled.  
“No, no, no. Absolutely not. You’re coming with us.” Astrid shook her head.  
“Astrid?” He asked, not quite understanding. But before he could say anything more she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the house. They started marching up to the great hall.  
“Dude, you’ve gotta try this new pie they have.” Tuffnut burped loudly.  
“And there are some cute girls on the dance floor.” Snotlout whispered to him.  
“But I can’t dance.” Hiccup whispered helplessly, nobody heard him.  
“And I made a new drink called yaknog, you can try it.” Astrid chimed in happily, her hand still firmly gripping his arm. Hiccup caught Fishlegs shaking his head at him warningly, but was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t process what it meant.  
“And we can do karaoke!” Ruffnut shrieked, bumping hips with Hiccup. He stumbled into Astrid with a muttered apology. They climbed the steps and Astrid pushed open the doors.  
Before Hiccup, was the most terrifying, exciting, happy, and chaotic event he had ever witnessed. The entire hall was bursting with light, and a wave of heat from people and the torches hit him. The air was thick with smells of savoury meat, sweet pies, tart berries, and sickly smelling alcohol. Sweat and a burning smell was also in the air. The noise was deafening, several different songs were being belt out at once. The occasional dragon roar joined in. Squeals of laughter and delight rose up from children that ran underfoot. Stomping and music playing in scrynasation alerted him to a dance that was going on in the center of the hall.   
His mouth fell open and he raised his hands to cover it. He blinked furiously to get rid of his tears. For a second he had to remind himself not to clap his hands over his ears, and not to take a step back involuntarily.  
His friends watched his reaction with sad smiles. It broke their hearts to realize that Hiccup was so unused to something so commonplace for them. Astrid nearly kissed Hiccup in joy when he took a deep breath and his face broke out in a grin.  
Hiccup let himself be led through the chaos. Apparently he was a celebrity among the children, who swarmed him with hugs and screams of delight. Dragons came up to him and nuzzled his shoulder as well. His friends created a wall around him, not letting him be overwhelmed as they made their way to wherever they were going.  
To his surprise he was seated at their normal table, which was right next to the kitchen. His spot had a plate, piled high with sweets of every kind. A giant mug sat next to his plate, full of apple cider, not meade. He hated meade. He had another, smaller plate, of savoury foods.  
His friends seated him and then took up their spots and began eating again, though he was sure that they had already eaten.  
“For me?” He asked, just to be sure. Astrid looked at him, with something pained in her eyes.  
“Yes Hiccup, its all for you.”  
He nodded numbly and began to eat. Nibbling on all the sweets, finding his favorites and least favorites. Hoping that nobody minded the waste. It turns out it didn’t matter because Tuffnut stole all the ones he didn’t like. Normally Tuffnut would have just stolen any of them, but today he took care to only take the ones he was sure Hiccup didn’t want.   
Hiccup watched the dance with wide eyes, sipping at his apple cider, gripping his huge mug with both hands. He had checked and apparently his mug was the biggest at the table. And he wasn’t sure how they knew he didn’t like meade, but it made his chest feel warm knowing that they had done all this for him.  
The night went on and on. It turns out that his apple cider must have been spiked with a little meade, because he found himself standing on a table and belting out his favorite carol with Tuffnut and Ruffnut. It was ok though, if it hadn’t been spiked, then it would have been worrying. The twins couldn’t resist a little mischief. Astrid helped him learn how to do a simple dance off to the side. He picked it up pretty well and he managed to not make a fool out of himself in front of her.  
His father was too busy with the other adults to notice his son's appearance at the celebration, but it was okay though because Hiccup had overheard his father bragging to Spitelout about him. Which was so surprising, that Hiccup had to eat another cookie.  
After Hiccup had drank all his apple cider, Fishlegs had run off to fill it again, despite Hiccups reassurances that it was fine. When Fishlegs came back he was carrying Hiccup’s mug and something else.  
“What's that?”  
“It’s for you.” Snotlout mentioned coolly, playing it off, but Hiccup’s eyes widened as Fishlegs held it out to Hiccup.  
The package was wrapped in brown paper, but the entire group's names were scrawled on the side. The handwriting inconsistent, halting and sideways. It was beautiful. Hiccup gently took it from Fishlegs hands, grunting as he set in on the table.  
His friends had gone quiet and were watching him as he admired the gift, and Hiccup was aware of their eager stares. But his hands shook. He took a shuddering breath and looked up.  
“But I didn’t get anything for you.” He protested and Tuffnut groaned.  
“I swear Hiccup, if you don’t open our gift I might actually bludgeon your head.”  
“It’s ok, you already gave us so much.” Astrid assured him and Hiccup looked at her questioningly.  
“Peace,” Fishleg explained, “you gave us peace. And the best friends we could ever have.”  
“Oh.” Hiccup whispered, looking down at the gift once again.   
Hesitating, because he couldn’t remember the last time he had been given a gift wrapped up. It would be a shame to ruin it. So, gently and as gingerly as he could manage, which was pretty good, because of his delicate hands, he unwrapped it. Taking special care to unfold the paper instead of ripping it. And then folding it back up into a square and wrapping it in the twine that had been on the gift.  
Only then did he realize what the gift was. It was a wooden crate, full of gifts, almost bursting. They were so obviously from different people, and yet all so obviously for Hiccup that he forgot to breath for a second.  
There was a new set of pencils, wrapped up in a leather band. A set of matching knives, one for each hand and sharp. But the handles were slim, not bulky like other vikings knives, they were made for his delicate nature. A bristle for cleaning Toothless’s claws, a supply of gronckle iron, an apron for working in the forge, paints from overseas, feathers for making more arrows, a hair tie. That last one might have been from Astrid, since she teased him about his long hair. And what looked like a necklace made from shedded dragon scales, that was probably from the twins.   
“Hiccup?” Fishlegs' worried voice interrupted his thoughts and Hiccup realized with a start that he was crying.  
“Oh, please don’t cry cousin. I don’t think I could handle it.” Snotlout pleaded, sounding actually concerned for once. Hiccup shook his head and laughed through his tears.  
“No, no. I’m fine. Great actually. Thank you.” He said. And he meant it with all his heart. “Thank you guys so, so much.”  
“You’re welcome, dragonboy.” Astrid teased.  
“Hey! Hey! Look above you!”   
Tuffnut shouted, causing Hiccup and Astrid to look above them. There, hanging by a thread, was what looked like a bloody toe. Hiccup and Astrid glanced at each other confused, and then Astrid glared at Tuffnut. Unamused.  
“What?” She demanded, but Ruffnut smirked.  
“It's a missing toe. You have to kiss.” The female twin explained. Hiccup’s eyes widened and he sputtered, nearly fainting.  
“W-what?” He gasped, choking on his own spit. Astrid was merely glaring at the twins. After a second though she turned to Hiccup, a small smile on her face. She almost looked shy.  
“Hey, Hiccup?” She whispered, leaning near him. His face was most definitely red by now, and he could see a faint pink on Astrid cheeks.  
“Yeah?” He whispered back.  
“Happy Snoggletog.” She grinned at him, before he could even blink she gave him a quick peck and then it was over.  
Around him his friends cheered and jeered at him and Astrid. Others sang and danced, eating and chugging down meade. Voices overlapped, and there was definitely evidence of a previous food fight on the floor. Everything was too much. Too loud, too bright, too chaotic. Despite it all, Hiccup smiled.  
“Happy snoggletog indeed.” He whispered to himself.


End file.
